Alex Finds a Puppy
by Parent12D
Summary: Alex finds a stray puppy that she found to be adorable and decides to take care of her, with Andrew's help until the original owner is found. How will this turn out? Read and find out now! This is a lighthearted and happy story about taking care of pet such as a puppy, and finding the original owner and having a reunion. Still, please read this if you haven't read it yet.


**Greetings readers everywhere! I have here for you all a brand new story for this series that I came up with and decided to write for all of you to read!**

 **Okay, let me just give you the basic description about what this story is about:**

 **Basically, Alex finds a stray puppy and decides to take care of her. Once Andrew and the other super spies find out about this, Alex asks if she could keep her until they find the owner of this puppy. Andrew decides it's okay, but reminds her that taking care of a dog is a big responsibility. Alex knows this and lets Andrew know that she got food and a water bowl for her and such. Andrew is thrilled and when Alex states that she might need some help, Andrew says that he'll gladly help her out with this, seeing that it'll be a lot of hard work taking care of a puppy. Eventually, after a busy day or two, the original owner is found and it's a happy ending for the owner, and Alex is happy for them, hoping that someday she'll have a pet that she'll take care of, with Andrew reassuring her about this.**

 **The only other thing I'd like to say about this is that because of the summary of the plot, the story will be a really cutesy and light-hearted story with little bits of humor in it here and there every so often!**

 **Well, I don't feel like wasting anymore of your time readers, so let's get to the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are my characters, and Boris' character Robert will only be mentioned once by Clover in the story. All other characters belong to their rightful owners. Just so you all know.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

In the house that belonged to the five super spies of WOOHP, we see Sam, Clover, Andrew and Chaosky coming into the house after a little workout. Both Sam and Clover wore their hair in a ponytail, the latter of which had a tiny ponytail and was wearing a really sexy workout t-shirt and shorts. Andrew and Chaosky weren't really dressed up for working out, but Andrew was only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Needless to say, they had a good time.

"Phew, what a workout," Sam wiped her forehead.

"Tell me about it," Clover agreed. "I managed to garner up enough energy for later."

"Well you guys did a good job in all honesty," Andrew complimented.

"Yeah," Chaosky agreed. "Great job."

"Thanks Chaosky," Sam thanked him.

"Yeah, thanks." Clover said afterwards.

"My only concern is the fact that Alex didn't feel like joining us for a workout today," Andrew said.

"I think she said that she had some important business to attend to," Chaosky recalled Alex telling him.

"I wonder what it is she needed to do," Andrew wondered.

"Beats me." Chaosky shrugged his shoulders.

"Well anyway, I could use a little stretch for a bit," Clover said.

"Me too," Sam agreed.

"Yeah let's go sit down for a bit," Andrew suggested.

"Okay."

The four of them went into the living room where they sat at the dinning room table. Chaosky went to find something while Andrew felt the need to say something.

"Hey girls," Andrew started. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm starting to notice something suspicious going on in the house while we were out."

"Oh, you mean the small footprints that got tracked into the house," Sam pointed to said footprints that were smaller than the human's shoe print.

"Yeah." Andrew nodded.

It was then Clover's chair ended up falling over, causing the chair to topple and Clover to fall.

"What the," Clover saw that the left back leg of the chair was chewed on. "Why is the leg of this chair chewed up?"

"And why is their animal saliva on this pillow on the couch," Sam question holding the pillow with saliva all over it.

"I don't know, something strange is going on," Andrew stated as Chaosky came back into the living room.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, I can't seem to find any snack food in the cabinet for us to eat."

Chaosky was revealed to be eating something that he found, a biscuit in the shape of a bone.

"Chaosky, what are you eating?" Andrew asked.

"I found it in the kitchen," Chaosky stated while chewing. "All I could find and it tasted good so I tried a piece. I was desperate."

Andrew went into the kitchen with the others and saw what Chaosky was eating.

"Hmmm... 'DOGGIE TREATS'," Andrew read.

"Woah," Chaosky was surprised.

"Guys I think we need to get to the bottom of this," Andrew suggested.

"Let's go talk to Alex about this," Sam stated as they all agreed with it.

"Let's keep it light and clean," Andrew said.

"Okay."

The gang went to find Alex and saw that she was in her bedroom looking into her drawer.

"Hey Alex?" Andrew asked softly.

Alex closed her drawer and turned to face the gang, as she had a really nervous look on her face.

"Uh, hey guys," Alex said nervously. "Back from the workout so soon?"

"Yeah," Andrew then got to the point. "Listen Alex, we like to ask you a couple of question about what's been going on when we were gone."

"Yeah, like why is the leg on one of the chairs in the dinning room all chewed up?" Clover asked.

"And why is there saliva all over this pillow?" Sam showed her the pillow with saliva all over it.

"Mmm, and where the heck did you get these delicious treats?" Chaosky asked, enjoying another treat from that bag.

"And why were their little footprints tracking into the house?" Andrew asked her.

Alex really looked nervous now.

"Uh... I..."

"What is it Alex," Andrew looked a little concerned.

Before Alex could say anything, a noise was heard, it was a barking sound, a soft one at that.

"That wasn't your stomach was it Chaosky," Andrew faced his tiny caretaker.

"Sorry Andrew, that wasn't me," Chaosky continued eating.

"What's in there Alex," Andrew faced his girlfriend, wondering what she has in her drawer.

Knowing she couldn't hide anything else from them, she finally gave in and confessed.

"Alright, I'll show you just what has been going on," Alex gave in. "I'll show you what's in the drawer."

Without a moment to hesitate, she then opened her draw and took out what she was referring to. It was revealed to be none other than a puppy, a stray puppy that she had been keeping for a little. The gang was shocked by this.

"Awwwwwww, a puppy," Sam and Clover cooed at this.

"WOAH! A PUPPY," Andrew was shocked. "Alex where did you get that?!"

"I found it on the sidewalk," Alex confessed. "It looked so lonely and I couldn't leave it there to suffer so I took it in and decided to take care of her until I found her owner."

Andrew was unable to find words for a few seconds before he said.

"Alex, why didn't you tell me you found a puppy," Andrew asked. "Why did you seem nervous about revealing it to us?"

"Because I thought you guys wouldn't let me keep her," Alex said in guilt. "I thought you guys wouldn't let me keep her temporarily and I'd have to leave her to suffer on the streets."

"Are you kidding Alex? I wouldn't ever be mad at you, especially if you are just doing something that you feel is the right thing to do," Andrew knew how Alex was, that she was such a sweet and compassionate lady and is one of the kindest people he ever met, and that's why he loves her so much. "It's okay Alex, I'm not mad at you."

"Okay," Alex said. "But Andrew, I was wondering if I could keep her until I find her owner. Can I please keep her for a bit?"

Andrew loved her determination. As a result he smiled.

"Okay, you can keep her until we find her original owner," Andrew then reminded her. "But remember Alex, taking care of any dog, stray or domestic, is a big responsibility. Chaosky always told me that you have to put in a lot of hard work and effort to take care of your beloved pet."

"It's true," Chaosky said proudly.

"I know Andrew, that's why I decided on getting her some dog treats from the store so she could have something to eat and not starve," Alex admitted.

"Oh, that explains why these treats taste like dog treats and why that bag said 'DOGGIE TREATS' on the front," Chaosky was still enjoying a treat nonetheless. "This tastes very good though, I never though dog treats tasted _this_ good."

"Also, I'm sorry about the chair, the saliva and the footprints," Alex apologized. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay Alex," Andrew placed his arm on her shoulder, showing that he wasn't mad.

"I should probably get her something to chew on though, so she doesn't chew on the furniture," Alex stated.

"Probably a good idea," Andrew said.

"But Andrew, I think I might need some help with this," Alex explained. "Like you said, taking care of a dog is a lot of hard work, and I don't think I can do it by myself, so I was thinking maybe..."

"Don't worry Alex," Andrew said. "I'll help you out."

"Really?"

"Of course,"

"Thank you so much Andrew," Alex gave him a hug.

"Your welcome," Andrew returned the hug. "I love you babe."

"I love you too honey."

There was silence for a couple of minutes before Clover said.

"Well, now that we got all that settled, I'd like to get going," Clover said. "My boyfriend is suppose to pick me up and he wants to see me in this sexy workout suit, so I'm going to stay like this."

Just then, a motorcycle horn was heard outside, belong to her boyfriend Robert.

"There he is! I gotta go now!" Clover headed for the door. "See you all later, and good luck with the puppy Alex!"

"Thanks Clover!" Alex thanked her.

After that, Clover went out to join her boyfriend as they took off.

"Yeah I think I should get changed up," Sam said. "And then I should probably clean up the dog prints that were tracked into the house and such."

Sam went into her bedroom to change up, leaving only Andrew, Chaosky and Alex in the bedroom.

"Hey Andrew," Alex started. "What do you think I should name her?"

Andrew spent a moment thinking about that, seeing that she was referring to the puppy.

"How about Chumly?" Chaosky suggested, resulting in Andrew giving him a look.

"Nice try Chaosky," Andrew couldn't help but grin. "But this is a dog, not a cat."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that," Chaosky rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmmm..." Andrew continued thinking for a minute.

"Hey, how about we name her Maggie," Chaosky suggested.

"Oh I love that name," Alex jumped in excitment. "I want to name her Maggie."

"Alright, Maggie it is then." Andrew couldn't help but smile at how excited Alex was.

"Yay!" Alex was thrilled.

"Now I think we should get Maggie some chew toys so she won't chew on the furniture right Alex," Andrew suggested.

"Great idea Andrew," Alex said. "Let's go."

"You guys can go without me," Chaosky said. "I'm planning on creating a poster about the lost dog that Alex found and see if anyone has lost this puppy and find the owner of this dog."

"Good idea Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "You do that, while Alex and I take care of business."

"Alright," Chaosky said.

"Ready to go Alex?" Andrew asked his girlfriend.

"Yup, I also have a leash for Maggie too," Alex showed him the leash. "I found it and decided to get it for her."

"Nice thinking," Andrew noticed that Maggie had a collar on already, seeing that this puppy belonged to someone and needed to find her original owner as soon as possible. "Let's go."

"Right behind you Andrew."

Andrew and Alex headed out of the house, with Maggie as Chaosky decided to make a poster on a lost puppy Alex found so the original owner can be tracked down, while Sam spent some time cleaning the house for a bit. Andrew and Alex were going to be in for a busy day today...

* * *

As the day passed, Andrew and Alex had gotten some chew toys for Maggie in addition to some dog food and a sleeping bed. This went on for a while. While this was going on, Chaosky was finally finished with the posters he wanted to make that shown the lost puppy and if 'you are the owner of this lost puppy to approach us immediately', as it also contained an offscreen address and phone number so they can find out who the owner of this puppy is.

Some time later, Andrew and Alex came back home with the supplies and Maggie. They came home at the right time, it was just about time for lunch. While Chaosky was making lunch for the gang, Alex decided, to give Maggie some dog food for lunch too, along with some dog water too. In a matter of minutes, the gang was eating lunch. Knowing that Clover was out, Andrew knew she wouldn't be back for a while, especially knowing what it was she was doing, so he left it at that.

"So, how's lunch guys," Chaosky asked.

"It's good," Alex gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed before asking. "So Chaosky, how is the poster thing coming?"

"Well Andrew I finished making the poster and spread them all across town," Chaosky said. "So I just need to wait for a response from whoever owns that puppy whether by a visitor or someone calling us to see if we'll find the original owner."

"Good job Chaosky," Andrew said.

"Yeah, it'll take a while, but in the meantime, you and Alex keeping taking care of Maggie," Chaosky suggested.

"You got it." Andrew nodded.

"Great," Chaosky said.

After they ate lunch, Alex felt the need to play with the puppy for a bit, petting her and such, as Andrew decided to join her for a bit, keeping her company while waiting for a word from the original owner as Chaosky waited patiently...

* * *

The day pressed on and Andrew and Alex were having some fun with their temporary puppy Maggie while waiting from whoever owns the puppy to speak out. Eventually it was dinner time and the gang and the puppy ate dinner and still no word from anyone. After dinner, Andrew and Alex decided to take Maggie for a little walk while Chaosky and Sam stayed home, waiting for a response.

"So Chaosky," Sam started. "When do you think our person will contact us?"

"I don't know Sammy," Chaosky shooked his head. "I hope it's soon."

"Me too Chaosky," Sam agreed as they both saw Andrew and Alex having fun with Maggie outside. "They look like they're having so much fun out there."

"They are," Chaosky agreed. "I enjoy seeing them all happy and such."

"Me too."

Just then, the phone started ringing. Wanting to know it who it is, Chaosky picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello? May I ask who is calling?" Chaosky asked.

A voice was heard as Chaosky answered.

"Yes this is the one that is responsible for the poster of that lost puppy that has been posted all across town."

More chatter on the other line spoke.

"Really? That's your puppy?!" Chaosky sounded excited. "That's incredible!"

More voices on the other line was heard as Sam was witnessing this.

"Yes that's the address we live at. Yes, yes we are," Chaosky then explained. "Your puppy was in great care thanks to Alex who found her and Andrew helped her take care of the puppy with her."

Some happy voice was heard on the other line.

"Yeah I know, Alex is a really kind and sweet girl," Chaosky said. "She loves being compassionate and was concerned about that puppy and she wanted to make sure she stayed safe."

After another moment of speaking on the other line, Chaosky said.

"Yes we'll be home tomorrow. Wait what time did you say," Chaosky asked. "That's perfect, we'll be home at that time!"

After a moment on the other line, Chaosky said cheerfully.

"Great, it's settled!" Chaosky then finished. "See you first thing tomorrow! Your welcome! Bye now!"

Chaosky then hung up the phone and Sam then asked.

"So was that the owner?"

"As a matter of fact, that was," Chaosky nodded. "She'll be here first thing tomorrow after breakfast!"

"That's great Chaosky," Sam sounded overjoyed.

It was then Andrew and Alex came back in with Maggie.

"Hey you two, I got good news," Chaosky started. "The owner of that puppy just contact me!"

"And what did the owner have to say," Andrew asked.

"She said that she is happy to know her puppy was safe and taken care of and she is happy that Alex found her and kept her safe."

"Well thanks," Alex said.

"She also said she'll be here first thing tomorrow after breakfast to pick up and retrieve her puppy," Chaosky said. "She wants to thank us for keeping her safe."

"Great Chaosky," Andrew gave him a thumbs up. "Alex, did you hear that?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded as she then frowned.

"What's wrong babe?" Andrew asked.

"It's just, I had so much taking care of Maggie until we heard from her owner," Alex admitted. "And I'm going to miss her. It showed me just how much fun this experience really is, and I don't want to give it up."

She then had a sad look on her face as Andrew expected this. As a result Andrew comforted her.

"It'll be okay Alex. Listen, you'll be doing the right thing just by letting this puppy stay with her rightful owner," Andrew then explained. "I know it's difficult to let her go, but listen. It's for the best, and don't worry, you'll get your own pet someday, one that you can keep and take care of."

"Are you sure Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Of course, have I ever lied to you before," Andrew asked.

"No."

"Then you really will get your own pet one day, I promise," Andrew reassured her.

She felt the need to give him a hug.

"Thank you so much Andrew," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome Alex, that is what I'm here for," Andrew said. "I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They spent the next minute kissing happily and compassionately. Afterwards, Andrew then suggested.

"So how about we spend the rest of the evening with Maggie and get ready for tomorrow,"  
Andrew suggested.

"Good idea Andrew, let's do it."

"That's what I like to hear."

They spent the rest of the evening with Maggie until they had to give her up to her rightful owner as they had some fun while they could. By then, Clover came back home from her exciting day and the evening went on like planned. Eventually, it was time to go to bed as Maggie made herself comfortable on her dogbed, getting ready to rest along with the others. Andrew said goodnight to Alex and vice versa as they went to sleep, hoping that tomorrow will be a good one, awaiting for the events that'll take place after breakfast...

* * *

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

* * *

It was now morning the following day in Beverly Hills and the gang woke up along with the puppy and the gang had their morning coffee and ate breakfast as they waited for their guest to come; the original owner of the puppy that Alex found and took care of.

"Well guys, our guest will be here any moment now," Chaosky stated.

"Okay," Alex said, sniffling while holding Maggie.

"It'll be okay, be strong Alex," Andrew said. "It'll be okay, I promise."

"I know Andrew," Alex wiped her eyes.

"Okay."

After a couple minutes, a car pulled up.

"That must be her," Chaosky pointed out.

A moment later, a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it," Chaosky said as he got up and went over to the door to open the door.

When he opened the door, the owner was revealed to be an elderly woman, who actually looked bright and happy in the face as she was smilling. Chaosky noticed this and was concluding that she was excited to see her puppy.

"Why hello miss," Chaosky greeted. "Your looking for your puppy right?"

"Yes I am young man," The woman said. "Where's my lovely puppy?"

"She's right here miss," Alex came into the living approaching the woman holding Maggie in her hands. Andrew was right next to her. "This is your puppy right?"

The woman was hyped and excited to see her puppy.

"Yes, that's my puppy," She was thrilled as the puppy instantly recognized her owner. "I'm so happy to see you!"

The puppy jumped into the woman's hands and was happy to see her owner.

"My baby, Maggie woo," The woman was happy. "You missed me?"

The puppy barked.

"I miss you too," The woman then said to Alex. "Your Alex right?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded.

"I want to thank you so much for finding my puppy and keeping her safe," The woman said. "I wish more people could be like you."

"Awww..." Alex was flattered.

"Yeah Alex is a sweetheart," Andrew admitted. "She wanted to keep her safe, and named her Maggie."

"How did you know her name is Maggie?" The woman asked.

"Coincidence," Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "It was actually Chaosky who wanted to name her Maggie."

"Well I just want to thank you for saving my precious little Maggie," The woman thanked them. "I am forever in your debt."

"No need to thank us, it was our pleasure," Chaosky said. "Oh by the way, we have some stuff we'd like to give to you."

"What would that be?"

"Alex, and Andrew, would you get the stuff?"

"Sure," Andrew as he and Alex went to get the dog supplies. Once they got the stuff they gave it to the woman.

"That's the stuff Andrew and Alex got for Maggie," Chaosky explained. "Alex wanted to give Maggie food so she got some treats and dog food to keep her from starving, and they helped take care of her while waiting to here from you. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's perfectly find," The woman said as the others put the stuff into the car. "I'm so glad that Maggie is safe and sound."

"I can tell," Chaosky then asked. "How did you lose Maggie anyway?"

"I was just cleaning the house and such and somehow Maggie got out while I was busy," The lady explained as the others joined Chaosky. "I was worried sick until I found your poster and contacted you."

"I see," Chaosky said. "I'm glad you found your puppy."

"Me too," The lady then said. "Well if you excuse me, Maggie and I should be getting back home. Maggie probably missed her ma. You ready to go home Maggie?"

The puppy barked happily.

"Great, let's go back home," The woman said. "Thank you for keeping Maggie safe."

"Your welcome," Andrew said as Alex then said.

"Well Maggie, I'm happy that you have your owner back now," Alex said. "I enjoyed taking care of you, but now it's time for us to part and separate, so now... Goodbye Maggie."

Alex was tearing up as Andrew then said.

"She's going through this, she's going to miss her," Andrew explained.

"I see," The woman said. "Say goodbye to these nice people Maggie."

Maggie barked happily at the gang and gave a really happy one for Alex.

"Well if your happy then I'm happy," Alex said. "Goodbye Maggie."

"Goodbye folks," The woman headed to her car and started it up. "Well, looks like we're going home now Maggie."

Maggie barked one last time as the car started to move and took off. The gang waved bye as the car took off. Alex waved farewell as a result once the car disappeared in the horizon.

* * *

"Goodbye Maggie," Alex whispered as Andrew placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing Alex," Andrew reassured her. "You did the right thing, by letting Maggie stay with her original owner."

"I know," Alex was still crying. "I'm going to miss her."

"I know you will," Andrew reminded her. "But like I said, one day you will get your own pet that you can keep for yourself. I promise, I would never lie to you."

Alex then faced Andrew and then said.

"I know Andrew," She wiped her eyes. "Thank you Andrew, for helping me through all this."

"Your welcome Alex, I'm always here to help you push through anything," Andrew gave her a hug.

"I know you are babe," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too honey."

They started kissing happily and compassionately, in a French kiss as their tongues met and touch one another.

"Now let's have ourselves a good day today," Andrew suggested after they finished kissing.

"Okay Andrew," Alex had a tiny smile on her face. "Let's go babe."

"You got it baby doll."

The gang then went on with their day, with Alex knowing that she did what was right and let Maggie go back to her original owner. She understood that one day she'll have her own pet to take care of like Andrew said. Until that happens, she'll keep on enjoying her life and spending so much time with Andrew and all that fun stuff. On that note, the five super spies had themselves a wonderful and exciting day as the screen started zooming out and fading out in black, a sign that the story is just about over. This is the end of the story everyone...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **WELL THAT'S ALL FOLKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SWEET AND SOFT STORY THAT I DECIDED ON DOING! HOPE IT WAS GREAT AND ALL!**

 **FOR THE RECORD, THE PART WHERE CHAOSKY WANTED TO NAME THE PUPPY CHUMLY AND ANDREW SAYING THIS WASN'T A CAT, IS A REFERENCE OF THE FACT THAT I HAVE A CAT THAT HAPPENS TO BE CHUMLY, IN CASE NONE OF YOU GOT THAT NOTE!**

 **ANYWAY, THE NEXT STORY I'M PLANNING ON DOING INVOLVES CHAOSKY ACCIDENTALLY MAKING DUPLICATES AND COPIES OF HIMSELF AND MULTIPLE CHAOSKYS END UP WANDERING EVERYWHERE IN BEVERLY HILLS! I HOPE YOU ALL LOOK FORWARD TO THAT. IT'LL TAKE ME A COUPLE OF DAY TIL IT'S MADE, BUT TUNE IN UNTIL THEN EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU LIKE, YOU CAN LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, SEEING THAT I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO ADD TO THIS AUTHOR NOTE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING READERS AND THAT SAID, GOODBYE FOR THE TIME BEING READERS OUT THERE!**


End file.
